


Here in my arms

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Frottage, Lace Panties, Light Feminization, Loki is fifteen, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Smut, Thor is twenty eight, Virgin Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Thor barely remembers himself before Loki. I'ts like his life started the moment Loki was born, fifteen years ago. They've always been really close, especially since he practically raised his baby brother after their parents' death. And he knows it's only a matter of time before they get even closer.





	1. Chapter 1

Thor barely remembers himself before Loki. It's like his life started the moment Loki was born, fifteen years ago. Since the first time he had seen his baby brother's little face Thor knew he'd never love anyone more than he loved him and he was right.

Thor was 20 when their parents died in the accident and even though devastated he knew he had to keep himself together, having to take care of his little brother. Loki was 7 at the time, still too young to understand what exactly was happening at the beginning until a few weeks had passed and he realized that their parents truly weren't coming back. 

For months, Loki could only sleep in Thor's arms and Thor felt his heart break into pieces every night that he'd cradle his sobbing little brother against his chest, offering him reassuring whispers that he was not going anywhere, that he loved him, that Loki was safe with him. 

Now, eight years or so later, their life is better than Thor could ever hope. They have moved into an apartment - their old house was too big for them to afford and moreover, this had felt like a new start, something that they needed -, Thor has a steady job in construction that pays well enough, Loki is doing more than great at school and the two of them have never been closer. Things are good. Perfect even. As long as he has his baby brother in his life Thor doesn't need anything else. 

And no matter how tired he is after work, a smile always tags at the corners of his lips because he knows he's going home to Loki. And that's how he feels now as he unlocks the door of their apartment. The smell of food hits his nostrils the moment he steps inside and he breathes it in, feeling his mouth watering. He quickly toes his shoes off and has barely taken off his coat when Loki shows up from the kitchen.

"Thor, you're home!" Before Thor has any time to answer, Loki is literally jumping in his arms and wrapping his limbs around him. Thor chuckles and snakes his arms around Loki's little waist to hold him up more steadily. 

"Hey, careful there," he says and Loki giggles before pressing a kiss on his cheek. "You seem really excited to see me," he teases, now walking towards the kitchen. 

"Mhm, I missed you," Loki mumbles, pulling away so they can look at each other. " _Also_ , you know that math isn't my favorite, right? And that I usually struggle a bit and you have to help me? Well, we had a test last week and I got an A+!" He says, a proud smile forming on his lips that Thor can't help but mirror. 

"Lo, baby! I'm so proud of you." He kisses the tip of Loki's nose and then his forehead, making him giggle. "My genius baby brother. You're so smart, Lo."

Thor watches in awe as an adorable deep blush spreads on Loki's cheeks, his pretty lips still curled in a small smile. "Shut up," he mumbles shyly, making Thor's heart swell with affection; his baby brother is so precious. 

Thor sets him on his feet when they enter the kitchen and Loki goes immediately to the stove to check the food. "I made your favorite so we can celebrate," Loki tells him and indeed Thor can see the steak with the potatoes in the pan, almost already done.

Thor has told him many times that he doesn't have to cook, he should focus on school and leave the rest to Thor but every time, Loki insists that he doesn't mind, especially since he always finishes his homework too early, leaving him enough free time to cook and usually clean the apartment, as well.

 _'I wanna take care of you like you take care of me, Thor.'_ Loki had told him one time, the words having an effect on his heart and, admittedly, on his cock, too. 

"What would I ever do without you, hm?" Thor says, once again realizing how lucky he is to have Loki. 

"I don't know, probably starve to death," Loki replies, offering him a cheeky grin. "Go take a shower, I'll set the table." 

"You're the best, you know that?" Thor says and kisses the top of his head as he walks past him and Loki makes a pleased hum in reply. 

**

They eat and talk about their day like usually, Thor listening happily to Loki as he tells him which teacher he proved wrong today, enjoying watching the little smug grin on his lips. They gather the dishes and Loki insists on washing them despite Thor offering to do it, so Thor lets him and cleans the table instead.

Loki hums a song that Thor doesn't recognize as he does the dishes, slightly swinging his narrow hips, the picture of his baby brother looking so content and comfortable sending warmth in Thor's stomach. Thor can't help but shuffle close to him, hugging him from behind and tucking Loki's head beneath his chin. 

" _Thor_ , I'm busy as you can see," Loki whines but doesn't push him away or make any move to indicate that he's actually annoyed.

"Mm I know," Thor mumbles and ducks his head to nuzzle Loki's hair. "You smell really good," he sighs, inhaling his baby brother's scent; he's always loved it, it's sweet and fresh and so distinctively _Loki_ , it smells like home to Thor. He watches Loki's delicate hands move as he washes the dishes and he squeezes his body against his, once again being reminded of how much smaller than him his baby brother is. It makes him burn with the need to keep him safe and protect him- and to _claim_ him. 

"You take such good care of me, Lo," he whispers, rubbing his cheek against the top of Loki's head. "Like you're my little wife." The words come out of his mouth before he has any chance to stop them and when he realizes what he said it's too late. But he can't bring himself to regret it, not when Loki lets out such a beautiful little whimper and leans his body against him, both reactions having Thor's cock stirring in his sweats. 

Fuck, he should put an end to this before it's too late. He has managed to hold back for so long, he can't give in, now. He should definitely move away- his cock is already half hard, straining against the material of his clothes. 

"Thor," Loki whispers and Thor is thrilled to hear him so breathless. He sounds so beautiful, so needy. Thor wants him so bad.

"Yeah? You like that, baby? You like being a good little wife for me?"

" _Yes_ ," Loki breathes out and fuck, Thor thinks he could come just from hearing his baby brother's voice so _broken_. Thor could make him _cry_ in pleasure if Loki wanted, he could make him moan and scream, fill those pretty green eyes with tears-

The spell breaks when Thor's phone rings and he curses, reluctantly pulling away from Loki so he can answer his phone that he has left on the table. 

Unsurprisingly, it's work related - not even something important, really - and by the time Thor is done with his phone call Loki has finished the dishes and the moment is far gone, for better or for worse Thor doesn't know. 

He joins Loki in the living room, sitting on the couch next to him, but not too close, not sure how to behave after their _weird_ moment in the kitchen. They've been dancing around this 'issue' for at least a year, now. Loki always seems so eager to respond to him every time Thor gets a little _too_ close, but Thor tries his best to not go too far. Loki is his brother and he's still his little baby, he can't let it happen. Even if denying himself is proven to get harder and harder the more he resists. It's like Loki is growing prettier every fucking day, he doesn't know for how longer he can hold back. 

Loki, apparently, doesn't let the kitchen incident affect him and he shuffles closer to him until their arms brush together. Loki doesn't need to ask as he reaches to place his hands on his shoulder and Thor feels his body going slightly tense under the touch even though it's not the first time Loki gives him a massage. It happens rather regularly, actually; every time Loki sees him be particularly tired from work he'll massage him and help him relax. Like he is doing, now. 

He kneads the meat on Thor's shoulders, rubbing over the sore spots and pressing the knots with his thumbs, making Thor let out a stuttered breath. Loki's touch feels too much even through the material of his t-shirt and he turns slightly on the couch to give him better access to the expanse of his back. 

Loki continues doing his magic, his small hands doing wonders as he massages him, now working on the tender spots on the base of his neck and Thor feels his muscles relax, his body melting in Loki's hands. 

"Good?" Loki's voice is a whisper but it sounds loud after the last few minutes of silence and it startles Thor. He hums, then, nodding his head in reply. "You should let me give you an actual massage the next time. I have a body oil that smells really good, you'll like it. And it'll be much more effective than this," Loki suggests, innocently enough, but Thor can't stop his mind from wandering in dangerous areas.

Loki's hands running smoothly over his back without anything in between will probably kill him for good. He can't help but imagine Loki's little hands slick with his body oil and wrapped around his cock instead of wandering over his back. And maybe, Loki has used the oil for his own pleasure, alone in his room, fucking his little hole with slippery fingers-

Thor clears his throat, feeling his cock swelling in its full hardness, creating an obvious bulge in the front of his dark grey sweats. He places his hands on his lap, in a mostly unsuccessful attempt to hide his election as he turns to face Loki. "It's getting late, you should go to sleep," he says and curses himself at how sharp his voice comes out; it's not Loki's fault that Thor can't control himself. "Thank you for the massage, Lo," he adds, this time offering him a small smile which Loki returns. 

"Goodnight, Thor," he says sweetly as he leans in to plant a kiss on Thor's scruffy cheek.

"Goodnight, baby," he replies, already missing the warmth of Loki's soft lips on his skin, the moment Loki pulls away. 

"Don't stay up too late. You need to rest, too," Loki tells him before disappearing out of the living room. His baby brother being so considerate always brings a smile on Thor's lips. 

Considerate and sweet and smart and so, so pretty. Thor can barely wait for ten minutes after Loki has closed the door of his room, before pulling his still hard cock out and starting to tug at it at a fast pace. 

It doesn't take him long to reach his climax; not with the thought of his baby brother in his mind- pink soft lips, perfect lithe body, delicious breathless moans and the warmth of his touch that still lingers on his shoulders. He comes with Loki's name on his lips, like most of the time - if not always -, having done this way too many times before to bring himself to feel guilty about it, now. 

He _wants_ his baby brother and no matter how much he fought his feelings in the past, they only seem to grow stronger. There's nothing he can do about it. Yet, he holds himself back, not wanting to force his feelings on his little brother; he's still _so_ young, Thor can't take advantage of him. He knows, though, that if Loki decides that _this_ is what he wants, Thor won't even consider denying himself what he craves the most, he'll just give in.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki texted him earlier today to let him know that he wouldn't be home until later this afternoon, probably after Thor is back from work, he said, - something about going to a friend's house for a project - and told Thor to get some take out since he wouldn't be home to cook anything. 

Thor appreciates that his brother is, as always, considerate and that he let him know but, admittedly, he's not in the best mood as he drives to the apartment, which is indeed empty when he arrives. He's had a pretty shitty day at work and he's exhausted and he knows that only Loki could make the tension leave his body. He realizes, once again, how much Loki's presence lightens up his mood, just with his adorable grins and his beautiful green eyes. 

Having already eaten before getting home, he heads immediately to the bathroom for a shower. When he's done, he grabs a couple of beers from the fridge and settles on the couch, hoping they'll, at least, help him relax a bit. 

He's only at the second beer when Loki comes home - thankfully, earlier than he thought - and Thor's lips twitch slightly upwards just at the sound of the keys as he unlocks the door. Thor can hear him throw his backpack on the floor and then take off his shoes and jacket before making his way to the living room. 

"You look like shit," is how Loki chooses to greet him, standing at the doorframe and raising a judgmental eyebrow. 

"Yeah, hello to you too," Thor grumbles and Loki smiles at him softly and so beautifully; he looks breathtaking. His cheeks and nose are adorably red from the cold, his lips a delicious dark pink and his hair a black curly mess. He's so fucking pretty.

"Hard day at work?" Loki asks and shuffles to him until he can slip into his lap, sitting sideways on his thighs. Thor welcomes him in his arms - it's nothing they haven't done before, after all; they both seem to enjoy the closeness -, humming in reply, and Loki makes a sympathetic sound. 

"Do you want me to give you a massage?" Loki offers and Thor is tempted to say yes but Loki's weight feels _so_ good on top of him, he doesn't want him to leave. 

"No, it's okay. Just stay where you are," he says and Loki does. He curls up against him and nuzzles his neck, his cheek cold against Thor's warm skin, his lovely scent overwhelming Thor's senses.

They stay like that for a while, just watching the random movie playing on the TV until Thor finishes his beer. He starts moving to get up so he can get another one, when Loki stops him. 

"No, come on. You get all grumpy when you drink," he says and speaks again when Thor opens his mouth to protest. "Shh," Loki whispers and actually places two fingers over his lips to stop him from talking. "I'll help you relax, okay?"

Thor doesn't have time to question what Loki means because he can barely breathe as he watches Loki slip on the floor and settle on his knees between Thor's legs. 

"Loki..."

"Yesterday you said that it's like I'm you're wife, right?" He says, his voice just a bit shaky, and nuzzles his face against Thor's crotch, rubbing his cheeks over the growing bulge there, his hands holding Thor's thighs. Thor can only gape at him, his mind having a hard time catching up with what's happening right now. "Let me be a good little wife for you, brother. Let me take care of your needs."

Thor is sure that he's never gotten so aroused so fast in his life, his cock growing to its full hardness in seconds. "Fuck, Loki," he breathes out, his hand flying to the back of his baby brother's head to grab his hair, not quite sure if he's planning to push him away or pull him closer. 

"Please," Loki whispers, looking up at him with his big green eyes, and Thor feels any reservations he has leaving him. He presses Loki against his cock just a bit roughly, guiding his head so his mouth is right over the tip and he can't help moaning when Loki starts to suck on it. He mouths at the head of Thor's cock through the clothes, making a wet spot form on the material of his sweats. When Thor loosens his hold on Loki's hair, Loki takes the opportunity to move away so he can pull Thor's pants and boxers down and Thor lifts his hips to help him. 

Thor sighs in relief when his cock is finally free. Loki stares at it with wide eyes and Thor can see his nervousness all over his beautiful face. Loki seemed so sure of everything he was doing these past few seconds that Thor almost forgot how young he is. He's probably never done anything like this before. "You don't have to, Lo. It's okay," he reassures him and grips gently Loki's jaw to make him meet his gaze, wanting him to understand that he won't be mad if he's changed his mind. 

Loki, though, shakes his head determinedly and returns his gaze at Thor's dick. "I want to," he says and brings hesitantly his hand to Thor's lap. He gasps when he takes it in his hand and Thor grunts quietly as Loki gives it a few experimental strokes. 

Loki's attention is fully focused on the cock in his fist and Thor watches his expressions as he strokes it, most of them being ones of wonder; his baby brother stares, seemingly mesmerized, at the way the head appears and disappears as he keeps playing with the foreskin. He continues for a little while before leaning forward to place a kiss on the wet tip. His lips are shining with precum when he pulls back and he darts his pink tongue out to gather the bitter liquid off; Thor fears that he might die right there before Loki even takes him in his mouth.

A few more kisses over the hard length and some little kitten licks over the sensitive head and Thor already feels _so_ close, like he's a fucking teenager getting head for the first time instead of a grown man. He can't help it, though; the feeling of his baby brother's hands and mouth on his cock is so fucking good and the _sight_ \- the sight might be even better. 

Loki's lips look tiny as he places kisses on the fat head and his hands are so small that his fist barely closes around the thick base of his cock. He looks so little and innocent and sweet and he's _so_ eager to let Thor ruin him that it's almost _too_ much- almost.

After having slicked Thor's cock up with his spit, Loki looks up at him to meet his gaze, chewing on his lower lip nervously. "I don't- it's really big, I don't think I'll be able to fit even half of it in my mouth," he murmurs shyly, his cheeks turning red, and he looks at him with an apologetic expression. 

Fuck. He's so fucking precious.

"Hey, it's okay, baby. Just focus on the head and you'll do great, okay? You're always so amazing at whatever you do, Lo, this won't be any different. Come on, don't be scared," Thor encourages him and Loki nods, now smiling, the blush on his face deepening. 

He hesitantly guides Thor's cock in his mouth and wraps his little lips around the head, his tongue swirling around it. 

"Yeah, that's it. You're so good, baby brother," Thor grunts lowly and can't help but relish the small whine that escapes Loki at the praise. 

Loki swallows him a bit deeper, his red lips stretched around the fat length so beautifully, Thor can't take his eyes off him. He groans when Loki starts bobbing his head up and down slowly but steadily, his hand stroking the rest of his cock at the same pace. It feels so good; his baby brother's wet hot mouth swallows him so wonderfully like he was made to be filled with Thor's cock. 

It's good, _too_ good and Thor feels his orgasm approaching as Loki eagerly sucks him off. 

"Fuck, baby, I'm so close. You're fucking killing me," he groans and Loki moans and sucks harder around the head, hollowing his cheeks and taking him even deeper. "You want my cum, Lo? Wanna taste my load down your throat?" Loki whines needily in reply and Thor lets out a breathless chuckle. "Of course, you want. So eager, baby. You're so good for me."

The words seem to encourage Loki even more and he picks up his pace, taking him deeper until the head hits the back of his throat and makes him gag. He pulls back to breathe just for a second and resumes his efforts. Thor doesn't push him further; for now this will do- for now this is _perfect_. In the future, Thor will teach him how to take him deeper until he'll be able to let Thor fuck his tight throat with his fat cock. 

Now though, that's more than enough and Thor growls lowly when his orgasm hits him, his dick spilling inside Loki's mouth who tries his best to swallow everything. 

When Loki pulls away, he's such a beautiful mess that Thor thinks he might grow hard again; his lips are red and swollen, shining with spit and cum so prettily, cheeks adorably flushed. Loki wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, leaving his lips looking just as delicious.

"Was- was it good?" Loki asks, his voice a bit rougher than usual, and looks up at Thor with wide glossy eyes, his expression a mix of insecurity and hope as he nervously worries his bottom lip with his teeth.

He's _so_ eager to please, to be good. Thor will make it his mission to let him know just how perfect he is until he believes it.

"It was _so_ good, baby. You did great," Thor tells him, cupping his face in his big hand and stroking his sharp cheekbone with his thumb. Loki flushes deeper and smiles at him so sweetly it makes Thor's heart melt. "And you deserve a reward for being so good, don't you think?" Loki nods eagerly but it's obvious that he waits for Thor to tell him what to do next. "Take your jeans off and come here, Lo," he instructs and pats his thigh. Loki is quick to obey and removes his pants, which leaves him in his tight black boxers, his long pale legs exposed. He looks delicious. 

He straddles his thighs and Thor pulls him closer by his hips, relishing how small his baby brother's body feels in his large hands.

He notices Loki's eyes falling on his lips, definitely not as subtly as he probably likes to think, and he can't help but smile. "Do you wanna kiss me, Lo?"

Loki nods his head a bit hesitantly, like he doesn't know whether he's allowed to ask for a kiss or not. Silly baby. 

Thor doesn't let him torture himself any more. With a hand, now, on the back of Loki's neck he pulls him in and Loki goes willingly to him until their lips finally touch. Loki sighs into the kiss and brings his hands on Thor's hair, moving his mouth against his sloppily but definitely eagerly and with a passion that makes Thor's spent cock twitch.

Loki's inexperience is quite obvious but Thor is more than happy to take control of the kiss and guide Loki who, in turn, seems to be fine with giving up control to Thor. His little lips are as soft as Thor has imagined they'd be, if not more, and when Thor licks into his mouth his baby brother opens up easily for him, allowing him to taste himself on his tongue. 

By the time they pull apart, Loki has started grinding against him, his hard cock rubbing against Thor's thigh as he rolls his hips. 

"That's it, sweetheart. Does it feel good? Riding my thigh?" 

Loki can only nod his head and moan needily, gripping his shoulders so he can pick up his pace. Thor brings his hands to his baby brother's little ass and squeezes the round globes in his hands, eliciting a small whine from him. He sounds beautiful like this; breathless and panting, little gasps escaping his pretty mouth as he ruts against him. So desperate and needy, he's perfect; everything Thor has ever dreamt about and more. 

"Thor," he moans, his green emerald eyes locked with Thor's blue. "Did you really like it wh- when I sucked you off? I- I've never done it before," Loki asks between rugged breaths and Thor lets out an involuntary growl at the words. He suspected, of course, that Loki hadn't done anything like this before, but hearing it makes it even more real. His cock was the first one that Loki has ever had in his pretty mouth. And if it's up to Thor he'll make sure it's the last, as well. 

"Of course, I liked it, baby. You were perfect," he replies easily - it's the truth, after all - and Loki mewls, his body almost shaking on top of Thor's. He's so incredibly responsive to Thor's words of praise that Thor can't help continuing. "You looked so pretty with your lips wrapped around my cock, I couldn't take my eyes off you."

" _Thor_ ," he whimpers, his fingers digging into the flesh on Thor's shoulders and his hips falter for a moment before continuing at a more desperate pace. Thor can tell that he's close and he's determined to help him get there.

"I told you, didn't I, baby brother? You're amazing at everything you do, Lo. So good and smart and beautiful. You always make me so proud." The words have barely left his mouth when he feels Loki tense and tremble, a high-pitched whine escaping him as he comes in his boxers. He doesn't stop grinding against him until he has milked himself dry and then he collapses boneless against Thor, who cradles his limp body close to his chest, giving him time to calm down.

He caresses his baby brother's hair gently and Loki nuzzles his neck, making a pleased low sound. 

"I've wanted you for so long, Lo," Thor says quietly, ducking down to place a kiss on Loki's hair. 

"You have me, now," Loki whispers and tilts his head up to press small kisses on Thor's lips. 

"Mm, I do. You're mine, now, baby brother. I'm never letting you go," he promises sincerely before catching his mouth in another kiss. He'll never get tired of feeling Loki's lips against his own, he's sure of it. 

"Can I sleep with you, tonight? I missed falling asleep in your arms," Loki mumbles a bit shyly, sticking his lower lip out in a pout like Thor needs further convincing.

"Of course, sweetheart. I missed holding you, too."

 

That night Thor falls asleep with the feeling of his baby brother enveloped in his arms and the sound of his sleepy giggles as Thor peppers his face with little kisses. He's been waiting for this for so long, it almost feels like he's dreaming. Only that Loki's scent is everywhere around him and his taste is still on his tongue and everything is just too real for it to be another dream and so, he drifts off with a content smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor is relieved to see that almost nothing has changed between them after the new development of their relationship. Loki still welcomes him enthusiastically when he comes home from work, only that now instead of kissing him on the cheek, Loki greets him with a kiss on the mouth that more often than not leads to them getting a little more distracted than initially planned. 

One day earlier this week, Loki got on his knees right before him the moment Thor had shut the front door, quickly working Thor's pants open and pulling them down along with his boxers. Apparently, his baby brother had made it his goal to perfect his technique and he sucked Thor's cock like he was hungry for it, desperate to keep his mouth full despite the tears falling down his cheeks and the many times he gagged around the fat length. Thor came almost embarrassingly fast, shooting his load down his baby brother's throat who obediently swallowed everything down. 

Thor took his revenge the night after. He played with Loki's little hole until he was sore and crying, already having come three times; twice on Thor's thick fingers and once on his skilled tongue. Watching his baby brother fall apart from his hands and mouth was probably the hottest thing Thor had ever seen. 

Apart from those _incidents_ that have started to happen more and more often, their life carried on exactly as it was before. 

Today, though, there haven’t been any pleasant surprises when Thor got home and Loki has been quiet and kind of fidgety on his chair since they started eating. 

"Is everything okay, Lo?" He asks conversationally, trying not to let on that he's started to get worried; Loki never likes it when Thor treats him like a little kid. 

"Mhm," Loki hums casually and rolls his eyes when Thor just looks at him in disbelief. "Everything is fine, Thor. I'm just excited about something. Just eat your food before it gets cold."

Thor frowns slightly, not liking Loki's vague answer. "Should I be worried about this _something?_ "

"Nope," Loki says, popping the 'p' at the end, and offers him an innocent grin before leaning over the table to peck his lips. "Eat."

Thor isn't exactly convinced but he trusts his brother so he finishes his food without asking any more questions. If something were wrong he's sure Loki would tell him. Probably. Hopefully.

He settles on the couch in the living room when Loki insists to do the dishes, giving his brother a last suspicious look before exiting the kitchen. 

Loki enters the living room not long after, immediately sitting on his lap, and Thor welcomes him in his arms. Loki kisses him sweetly on the lips and Thor runs his hands over his baby brother's smooth thighs that are deliciously exposed since he's wearing just a pair of ridiculously short shorts and an old oversized t-shirt that Thor is sure belonged to him at some point, probably years ago. 

"So, brother..." Loki starts, leaning closer to mouth at his jaw, kissing his way to his ear, his voice slightly getting lower. "I'm supposed to be your wife and yet, you still haven't fucked me."

Oh.

_Oh._

Is this what that was about, then? Fuck, his baby brother will probably give him a heart attack sooner or later.

"Is that what you want, baby?" He says, voice already thick with lust, his dick filling with arousal in his sweatpants. "You wanna feel my cock in your tight little hole, Lo?" 

Loki whimpers at the words and Thor grips him by the neck firmly but still gently, pulling him away so he can look at him. Loki squirms and blushes under his heated gaze but doesn't avert his eyes. He's so sweet, Thor wants to devour him all.

"Tell me, Loki. Are you gonna be a good little wife for me and let me fuck that pretty hole of yours?" 

Loki's cheeks are such a delicious deep red color, now, but he still nods eagerly in reply. "Yes, please, Thor. I want it- I _need_ it," he whines, his broken little voice sounding even more beautiful than usual, his flushed face and dark eyes having Thor's cock stirring in his boxers. 

"Fuck, you're so pretty, Lo. _So_ pretty," Thor groans, squeezing the back of Loki's neck and Loki makes another keening sound.

"Yeah? Because I really want to be pretty for you, brother," he whispers and then he's climbing off his lap. Thor doesn't know what he's doing but he lets him and watches as Loki stands right before him and reaches for the hem of his t-shirt.

He pulls it over his head, revealing his milky slim chest and those cute pink little nipples that Thor loves to bite and lick. Loki seems to be bit more nervous when he reaches for the waistband of his shorts, despite Thor having seen him naked many times before. 

He slowly slides them lower and Thor's eyes go wide at the sight he's greeted with. Loki lets his shorts fall on the floor and Thor can only gape at him and continue staring at the pink lace panties his baby brother is wearing. 

_Fuck_ , Loki wasn't joking when he said that he wanted to be _pretty_ for him. His baby brother truly wants to be the perfect little wife for him.

Thor drinks him in, looking mesmerized at how beautifully the lace hugs Loki's narrow hips, the thin material leaving nothing to the imagination, Loki's growing bulge very obvious through it. And the color - a soft pink, sweet and innocent, yet sinful - suits the milky flawless skin of his baby brother perfectly. Thor is sure he's never seen anything more gorgeous than this, right now.

Thor realizes he's been silent for longer than he should have, when Loki starts fidgeting where he stands, like he's trying to stop himself from hiding from Thor's gaze.

"Do you hate them?" Loki asks in a small whisper and despite wanting to reassure his little brother that that's _definitely_ not the case, right now Thor can't seem to be able to give him an actual answer. He _burns_ with the need to see more and touch and kiss. He aches to take his baby brother and make him his, to own him. Loki's always belonged to him and now more than ever.

"Turn around," he demands, his voice coming out in a growl that has Loki obeying immediately. "Fuck," he grunts, watching how the pink lace dips in between Loki's pert cheeks, leaving his ass beautifully exposed. "Baby... You're gorgeous. Fucking gorgeous."

Loki's body relaxes slightly and he lets out a small sigh. Thor reaches to knead the round globes, pulling them apart to see the rest of the panties that cover Loki's little hole. He leans closer and kisses one asscheek - his baby brother's skin impossibly smooth against his lips like the rest of him - before biting down on the meat of his ass, hard enough to make Loki moan. He pulls away and smiles when he sees the mark that his teeth have left on his brother, the skin having already turned pink. Loki always looks so good with his marks on him. Thor likes to believe that it's because his baby brother was born to be _his_.

Thor gets up so he's standing right behind Loki, moving closer until his chest is flush against Loki's back. Loki exhales a stuttered breath when Thor leans to nuzzle his hair and snakes his arms around his brother's slim torso. "Did you buy them to wear them for me, sweetheart?" Thor rasps into his ear and feels shivers rising over Loki's skin. 

"Yes, d- do you like them?"

"I _love_ them, Lo. You have no idea how sexy you are. Your ass looks fucking delicious; I've never wanted to fuck you more than I do right now," he says, because no matter how times he's imagined it before, it never felt like this. He almost feels dizzy with arousal. He grinds against Loki's ass, letting him feel how hard he is and Loki whimpers, leans easily against him, his body pliant in Thor's hold. "I have the prettiest wife," he says, still rubbing against Loki's delicious ass. "I think you deserve to be fucked until you can think nothing other than my big cock pounding into your sweet little hole. Don't you think, baby?"

"Yes, Thor, yes. Please," Loki mewls and no matter how much Thor wanted to try and not rush this, he aches with the need to fill his brother up, to shove his hard cock in his tight little body. He can't wait any longer. 

He effortlessly picks Loki up bridal style, causing him to let out a startled yelp, and carries him to his bedroom, tossing him to the bed once they're inside. He removes his own clothes and smirks when he finds Loki's eyes glued to him, his expression looking as hungry as Thor feels.

"How do you want me?" Loki asks and it almost takes Thor's breath away; such sinful words coming from such a sweet mouth. 

"On your hands and knees. Show me that pretty ass of yours," he tells him firmly and Loki blushes furiously but obeys without a second thought - probably without even a first -, offering himself completely to Thor. 

He's such a lovely sight, it's like he belongs there; on Thor's bed, all on fours and with his little ass up in the air for Thor to take and fill. 

Thor grabs the lube from his nightstand and climbs into the bed, his hands immediately finding the exposed cheeks of Loki's ass. They fit so perfectly in his hands and he squeezes them hard until he can see the skin turn white beneath his fingers and then red. He'd love to play some more but he's already run out of patience, so he reaches for the lube and slicks his fingers up. He doesn't want to remove Loki's lovely panties just yet, so he pulls them aside, revealing the pink little hole that always has his mouth watering. 

Loki makes a small gasping sound when the wet pads of Thor's fingers touch his rim, and he arches his back even more, trying to push back to Thor's touch. 

Thor circles his opening before easing a slick digit in, watching as it's being swallowed in Loki's heat. He's always so incredibly tight, Thor can't wait to feel him around his cock. He pumps it in and out a few times before adding a second one, the tight ring of muscle stretching around the knuckles of his fingers. Despite the tight fit, Loki doesn't seem to be in any kind of pain; he moans and whines and begs for more and Thor gives him what he wants. 

Now fucking him with three thick fingers, Loki can hardly say anything other than 'Thor' and 'please' and 'more', and Thor wonders if he's going to sound even more beautiful when he finally enters him. 

Luckily, he doesn't have to wait long to find out. He withdraws his fingers and takes Loki's panties off before lubing his cock up. 

"Lo, baby, try to relax, okay?" he instructs and strokes his side soothingly with his free hand while he guides his dick into Loki's entrance. He nudges his rim with the fat head and pushes until it gives way and lets his cock enter the wet heat. Loki tenses at the strange intrusion, his body shaking as Thor slides all the way in. 

" _Thor_ ," he whimpers, arching his back and slightly clenching around his cock, like he can't decide if he wants all of it or he can't take any more. 

"Shh, I've got you, baby brother. You're doing so well," Thor praises, the words coming out between breathless pants as he finally bottoms out. Loki's inner walls grip him firmly and so tightly that he doubts he'll last as long as he'd like. 

"So full," Loki gasps, shifting slightly his hips, and Thor gives him some time to get used to the feeling, his hands roaming over his baby brother's back and ass and thighs, wanting to touch him everywhere he can reach.

"Can I move, Lo?" He asks after a while, sure that he won't be able to restrain himself from starting pounding into his brother for much longer. Thankfully, Loki nods so he pulls out slowly and pushes his way back in again and again until Loki's body has loosened enough to allow him to pick up his pace. 

"Fuck, you feel so tight, Lo, so good. I've imagined having you like this for so long," Thor groans as he rocks his hips now at a steady pace, his thrusts deep but not too fast, allowing Loki to feel every single inch of his cock as he drags it in and out of his little hole. 

"Thor- fuck, please, please, brother," Loki moans brokenly and a high, needy whine leaves his mouth when Thor nudges against his prostate. He sounds so good, Thor wants to make him cry in pleasure.

He lowers himself until his chest is flush against Loki's back and nuzzles the back of his neck as he continues to pound into his tight body. "You take me so well, Lo. It's like you were made to be on your hands and knees under me and have my cock inside you. I have the best little wife. So perfect, baby, you're so perfect," Thor keeps telling him, pouring love and lust and years of longing into his words. 

Loki clenches around him and his body trembles, broken little whimpers escaping his parted lips, and Thor realizes Loki's coming, his dick pulsing between his legs untouched and spilling all over the sheets beneath them. 

Fuck. His sweet baby brother came just on his cock and words, his orgasm coming to him without even having to touch himself. It's been obvious that the praise has a strong effect on Loki but _this_ \- this is even hotter than Thor could ever hope.

"Aw baby," he croons, fucking his baby brother through his orgasm, his little body growing pliant as he finishes coming. Thor presses kisses on Loki's shoulders, gentle and sweet, but keeps snapping his hips into him relentlessly, the sound of skin slamming against skin filling the room, along with Thor's heavy grunts and Loki's little whines. 

It feels incredible but he doesn't want to come yet; he wants to see if he can make Loki grow hard before it's over, if he can make him climax again and this time he wants to see his face when he does so. He relishes the breathless whimper that Loki lets out when he pulls completely out, making his little opening clench around nothing, already asking to be filled again. 

Thor flips him around easily and Loki gasps in surprise but opens his legs immediately and Thor doesn't waste any more time before thrusting back inside. He hovers over his baby brother, steadying himself on his elbows so their faces are only inches apart. "I missed your pretty face, Lo," he rasps and closes the distance between them. The kiss is hungry and sloppy and absolutely perfect and Thor delves his tongue into Loki's sweet mouth to taste him. 

They grunt and moan into the kiss as Thor fucks into him and Loki wraps his limps around him, his heels digging into Thor's ass, urging him to take him deeper, harder. Thor revels in his baby brother's greediness, it's like he can't get enough of his cock and Thor _loves_ it. He's also delighted to feel Loki's dick swelling between their bodies, growing harder and harder with every thrust into his ass. Such a greedy little thing.

Thor leaves Loki's mouth and licks his way down to his neck, nibbling and sucking on his sensitive skin, knowing that it never fails to drive Loki crazy. This time is not different and Loki throws his head back, exposing his lovely neck to Thor who licks and bites and mark every inch he can get his mouth on. 

"Thor, fuck, _brother_... don't stop, please, please, please," Loki says- his sweet little Loki that begs so beautifully; Thor wouldn't even imagine stopping now.

"Can you come again, baby? Come on, Lo, I want you to show me how much you like having my cock inside you, splitting you apart," he says, loving the way Loki clings to him and arches his body into his touch. 

"Yes, yes, yes," Loki can only pant and he mewls desperately when Thor reaches between their bodies and takes him in his hand. 

"Yeah, come on, baby brother. I want you to come for me. I know you can do it... You wanna be good for me, don't you, Lo?" He jerks him off at the same brutal pace as his thrusts, feeling his own orgasm getting dangerously close, as well. 

"Brother, _brother_ , please," Loki sobs, his voice a beautiful choked sound, and Thor props himself up so he can look at his face as his baby brother comes all over his hand. Loki's gorgeous green eyes roll back in his head, a slight frown forms between his eyebrows and his lips part to let out broken little sounds as he writhes beneath him. The captivating image of his baby brother coming is what makes Thor climax at the end and he groans as he empties his load in Loki's welcoming hole.

"I love you so much, Lo. You're incredible," Thor sighs once he's done and carefully flips them around, so he's lying on his back with Loki on top of him, his cock still safely buried inside his brother's heat. Loki collapses on his chest and nuzzles his sweaty skin, obviously content to be held by his big brother's arms. 

"I like it when you say things like that," he murmurs a bit shyly, managing to sound sweet and innocent even with his big brother's cock still buried inside him, and Thor chuckles fondly, a wide grin creeping onto his face.

"I know you do, baby. And I'll keep saying them because they're true," Thor tells him and feels Loki smiling where his face is pressed against his chest. "Now, come give your big brother a kiss so we can go to sleep," he says, reaching for the blanket so he can cover their sweaty bodies. 

Loki props himself up so he can connects their mouths and Thor sighs happily when he licks over Loki's soft lips. When Loki breaks the kiss Thor cups his face in his hands and pulls him closer so he can peck his lips again, just a small sweet kiss before starting peppering his whole face with little kisses; his jaw and then his soft cheeks, the tip of his nose, his close eyelids and his forehead. By the time he's done Loki is giggling and squirming playfully, but Thor doesn't let him pull away. 

"My sweet Loki. I love you more than anything, you know that, right?" He asks softly, locking his eyes with Loki's who nods immediately.

"I do. I love you, too. _So_ much, Thor, so so much," he says and Thor kisses him one last time before letting him settle again on top of him, hugging him close to his chest. 

"I'm never letting you go," Thor whispers and squeezes him in his hold and Loki clings to him just as tight.

"I don't want you to."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Hope you enjoyed! Feedback is always greatly appreciated🤗❤️


End file.
